Brendam: Collision Course
Brendam: Collision Course is a 2024 epic musical adventure buddy comedy-drama film and a midquel to Brendam: The Movie. The film is directed and written by James Gunn. It is seen before ZigZag's betrayal of Brendam: The Movie. It stars Tim Allen, America Ferrera, Bill Hader, Ginnifer Goodwin, Keegan-Michael Key, Cillian Murphy, Gerard Butler, Jordan Peele, Idris Elba, J. K. Simmons, Catherine Keener, Jennifer Saunders, Alain Chabat, Sacha Baron Cohen, Jonah Hill, and Djimon Hounsou. Premise Bernard and his friends, the Guardians of Brendam, meet a wilderness explorer named Kylee. Meanwhile, Professor Zundapp, the leader of the Lemons, has a plan to destroy Brendam and kill the Guardians. It is up to Bernard and Kylee to stop the Lemons and save Brendam. Remember, follow the Giz. He’s where the action is! Cast *Tim Allen - Bernard (the main protagonist) and Dernard (a supporting antagonist) *America Ferrera - Kylee (the deuteragonist) *Bill Hader - Zig Zag (the tritagonist) *Ginnifer Goodwin - Olivia (a major character) *Keegan-Michael Key - King Joe (a supporting character) *Cillian Murphy - Count Roderick Von Zipper (a supporting antagoinst) *Gerard Butler - Professor Zundapp (the former secondary antagonist) *Jordan Peele - Toto (a supporting character) *Idris Elba - Lovelace (a major character) *J. K. Simmons - Dr. Karl Frankenstein (a major antagonist) *Catherine Keener - Helga (a supporting character) *Jennifer Saunders - Masikura (a supporting character) *Alain Chabat - Iago (a supporting character) *Sacha Baron Cohen - Punjab (a supporting character) *Jonah Hill - Samuel Theodore "Sam" Deavor (a supporting antagoinst) *Djimon Hounsou - High Chancellor Rex Dangervest (the hidden main antagonist). He is the chancellor to Lovelace, who is secretly the mastermind to the Lemons' plan and their true leader. *John Malkovich - Mr. Trout (a former supporting antagonist) *Tony Hale - Mr. Pickles (a former supporting antagonist) *Danny McBride - Mr. Gristle (the tertiary antagonist) *Ian McKellen - Shelby Forthright (a supporting antagonist) *Michael Keaton - Grem (a supporting antagonist) *Steve Zahn - Acer (a supporting antagonist) *John Ratzenberger - Thanos (a former supporting antagonist) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Chauncey (a supporting antagonist) *Holly Hunter - Cynthia (a supporting character) *Alan Tudyk - Otis (a supporting antagoinst) *Richard Kind - Dr. Phil Van Neuter (a minor antagonist) In the end credits *Tim Allen - Bernard *America Ferrera - Kylee *Bill Hader - Zig Zag *Ginnifer Goodwin - Olivia *Keegan-Michael Key - King Joe *Benicio del Toro - Count Roderick Von Zipper *Gerard Butler - Professor Zundapp *Jordan Peele - Toto *Idris Elba - Lovelace *J. K. Simmons - Dr. Karl Frankenstein *Sacha Baron Cohen - Punjab *Jonah Hill - Samuel Theodore "Sam" Deavor *Tim Allen - Dernard *John Malkovich - Mr. Trout *Tony Hale - Mr. Pickles *Danny McBride - Mr. Gristle *Ian McKellen - Shelby Forthright *Michael Keaton - Grem *Steve Zahn - Acer *John Ratzenberger - Thanos *Kevin Michael Richardson - Chauncey *Jennifer Saunders - Masikura *Catherine Keener - Helga *Alain Chabat - Iago *Holly Hunter - Cynthia *Djimon Hounsou - High Chancellor Rex Dangervest *Alan Tudyk - Otis *Richard Kind - Dr. Phil Van Neuter *JD McCrary - Young Rex Dangervest *James Earl Jones - Papa Dangervest Trivia *Unlike the first three films, Bernard is no longer a trickster and instead has assumed the role of a friendly and enthusiastic man who is helpful, nurturing and sweet. *The movie has script of these other movies: **''Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun: ***Zowie's lines and movements. ***Olie's lines and movements. ***Pappy's lines and movements. ***Mom's lines and movements. ***Bonita's lines and movements. ***Dad's lines and movements. ***Gizmo's lines and movements. ***Billy's lines and movements. ***Baxter's lines and movements. ***Gloomius Maximus' lines and movements. ***Spaceboy's lines and movements. ***Binky's lines and movements. ***Screwy's lines and movements. ***Polly Pi's lines and movements. ***Wheelie's lines and movements. ***Big Gene Green and Little Gene Green's lines and movements. **The Sandlot 2: ***Johnnie Smalls' lines and movements. ***David "Rocket" Durango's lines and movements. ***Hayley Goodfairer's lines and movements. ***Mac McKing's lines and movements. ***Saul Samuelson's lines and movements. ***Tarquell's lines and movements. ***Sammy "Fingers" Samuelson's lines and movements. ***Penny's lines and movements. ***Jenny's lines and movements. ***The Retriever's lines and movements. ***Singleton's lines and movements. ***Mrs. Goodfairer's lines and movements. ***Mr. Goodfairer's lines and movements. ***Mr. Mertle's lines and movements. ***The Great Fear's lines and movements. **Cars 2: ***Mater's lines and movements. ***Lightning McQueen's lines and movements. ***Finn McMissile's lines and movements. ***Holley Shiftwell's lines and movements. ***Francesco Bernoulli's lines and movements. ***Sir Miles Axlerod's lines and movements. ***Professor Zündapp's lines and movements. ***Grem's lines and movements. ***Acer's lines and movements. ***Rod "Torque" Redline's lines and movements. ***Luigi's lines and movements. ***Guido's lines and movements. ***Siddeley's lines and movements. ***Leland Turbo's lines and movements. ***Vladimir Trunkov's lines and movements. ***Ivan's lines and movements. ***Victor Hugo's lines and movements. ***Fillmore's lines and movements. ***Sarge's lines and movements. ***Tomber's lines and movements. ***Sally Carrera's lines and movements. ***Ramone's lines and movements. ***Flo's lines and movements. ***Sheriff's lines and movements. **The Boxtrolls: ***Eggs's lines and movements. ***Fish's lines and movements. ***Herbert Trubshaw's lines and movements. ***Winnie Portley-Rind's lines and movements. ***Lord Charles Portley-Rind's lines and movements. ***Lady Cynthia Portley-Rind's lines and movements. ***Archibald Snatcher's lines and movements. ***Madame Frou-Frou's lines and movements. ***Mr. Pickles's lines and movements. ***Mr. Trout's lines and movements. ***Mr. Gristle's lines and movements. *The Guardians of Brendam get a new wardrobe. Zig Zag gets elegant gem-encrusted platform sandals and a pair of purple pants, Olivia gets a green breezy dress, Joe gets a white and pink outfit, Toto gets what looks like sportswear with black tights, Lovelace's outfit is actually fairly close in overall "look and feel" to his original clothes, but uses the newer, more natural boot and pants designs, and Bernard's clothes are a blue shirt with slightly poofy shoulders, bright pink bowtie, and purple pants. *According to the promotional posters, wallpapers, and trailers, Zundapp is the main antagonist and Rex is going to be a kindly mentor to Olivia and a supporting character in the movie. When the movie comes out, Rex is the true main antagonist (making Zundapp the secondary antagonist). TV Tropes *Adult Fear: At the final battle, Rex lets out his evil grin, which shocks the Guardians (but not Bernard who is brave). *And the Adventure Continues: Kylee becomes the new member of the Guardians of Brendam and goes for some missions after Zig Zag's defeat. *And Here He Comes Now: After Lovelace wishes that the Guardians will save him, the Guardians make it to the top of the Forever Mountain. *Arson, Murder, and Jaywalking: Near the end, as Lovelace is about to fall to his death, Bernard says, "I made it with the help of Toto, Joe, Olivia, Kylee, and Zig Zag." *Aside Glance: Bernard winks to the audience when he reminds himself of his plan to stop Ernest and his gang. *Boredom Montage: Bernard with repetitive Guardian life near the start until he got exhausted and wishes for a new friend. *Bread, Eggs, Breaded Eggs: At the film's climax, before Ernest leaves, he tells the Guardians, "I want experiments, I want chemist. I want chemist experiments." *Big Bad: At first, it is Professor Zundapp, the leader of the gloomy Lemons. At the end of the movie, Rex Dangervest is revealed to the true mastermind of the Lemons. *Big Brother Mentor: Bernard to Kylee. *Big "NO!": Zundapp, when he gets killed by Lovelace. *Big, Thin, Short Trio: Mr. Pickles (big), Mr. Trout (thin), and Mr. Gristle (short). *Billing Displacement: Despite appearing in the bottom poster billing, Shelby, who is the CEO of Rex Works, communicates with the Big Bad Ensemble, Zundapp and Rex Dangervest. *Bittersweet Ending: Kylee says goodbye to Bernard and leaves to go home with her mother. But Bernard tells Toto and Joe that she will return to Brendam and join his team (which she does after the story). *Brick Joke: At the start of the film, Bernard meets Kylee and Zig Zag is jealous when Kylee is Bernard's friend (Zig Zag's doppleganger likes her). At the end, Kylee hugs Zig Zag after Ernest's defeat and thinks he likes her which makes him say "YEAH!!!". *Book-Ends: Bernard waking up as the sun rises after the opening credits and at the final scene. *The Bus Came Back: The Maid that falls in love with Toto has one minute of screen time in the first film. She is named "Masikura". *Car Fu: Bernard rams the Count over by driving the Guardians' car on him but the car's airbag is filled by bombs so the whole car explodes after the Count is hit by the car. *Riding into the Sunset: Bernard and the Guardians drive their car into the sunset to the forever mountain to stop Zundapp. *Cloudcuckoolander: Sam Deavor, Olivia's rival. *Co-Dragons: Grem and Acer become this to Zundapp. *Creative Closing Credits: This film's credits show scenes of the Dance Party Ending going on. A happy ending indeed. During the credits, as each character dances, a small screen shows the actor who provided their voice. Dressed casually, they stand at a sound studio's microphone. After the first three minutes, the rest of the credits appear on parchment paper. At the end of the credits, "Hooked on a Feeling" returns to kick off the closing credits. *Dance Party Ending: With Andy Grammer singing "A Friend Like You" during Kylee's goodbye party. *Disney Death: Two examples in the film. **Bernard has one. After the Count is killed and the Guardians' car exploded, the Guardians think he's dead. Bernard emerges from the destroyed car and tells the Guardians to stop and decides to lead the Guardians to defeat Rex. **Kylee breaks into Zundapp's robot and destroys the generator, causing it to collapse, seemingly sacrificing his life for her mentor. After defeating Zundapp, Bernard desperately searches through the robot's wreckage for his brother... only for Kylee to pop out from behind him and hug him from behind his back, to Bernard's extreme joy. *The Dragon: Professor Zundapp becomes this to Rex. *Dream Within a Dream: At the middle of the film, Bernard dreams about the Bandit getting him who turns out to be Kylee (seen for the first time in the film). *Establishing Character Moment: Zundapp has one at the start of the movie, when he returns to Brendam. He makes a deal with Lovelace. *Eureka Moment: Bernard has an epiphany that he will still defeat Ernest and Zundapp and reacts it with an Aside Glance. *Evil Laugh: Rex towards the end of the opening sequence, when he is about to press the death button and kill the heroes. *The Exile: Rex brings Lovelace to the Forever Mountain to be killed. *Exploding Fish Tanks: While Rex kills Bernard before capturing him, he smashes a fish bowl. *The Fellowship Has Ended: The Guardians break up after Rex locks them up. But they team up with Bernard to stop Zundapp and Rex and are brought back together after Rex's defeat. *Flat "What.": Zig Zag lets one out as Rex tortures him. *Fly-at-the-Camera Ending: Right before the credits begin, the movie ends with Joe and Toto on a plane and flying at the camera. *Genki Boy: Joe runs fast every time he sees Kylee. But in the final battle, Joe walks slowly while Kylee wishes her good luck. *Gilligan Cut: Rex says, "Come here, Bernard." offscreen. In his lair, Ernest says, "Thank you." *Glass Smack and Slide: Diesel tries to follow the rest of the guardians as they are about to take flight. However, just as he's jumping toward the tunnel, Toto closes the tunnel door and Diesel smacks flat against its small window, before sliding down. *Gossip Evolution: Ernest tells Bernard and Kylee his story and after that, he locks them up with the Gaurdians and takes Lovelace to the forever mountain. *Heel–Face Turn: ** Mr. Trout and Mr. Pickles, during the final showdown. ** Grem and Acer are last seen at the end of the movie, looking at the Dance Party Ending. ** Sam Deavor has one of course. Because Olivia saves him from Grem and Acer during the climax. *Heel Realization: During the final battle, Olivia asks Mr. Pickles and Mr. Trout if they are evil henchmen or not. The two decide to redeem themselves and set Lovelace free, much to Ernest's surprise and Gristle's fury. *Hoist By His Own Petard: The Guardians defeat Ernest by setting up a trap for him, and at the end, they laugh and celebrate thier victory. *Insistent Terminology: It is a running gag that when Zig Zag calls Kylee a heap of trash, she says, "I'm a Girl!". *Iris Out: The film ends with a typical cartoon-style one, on Bernard after the big finish on the Andy Grammer "A Friend Like You" number, moments after his kiss with Zig Zag. *Ironic Echo: Zig Zag tells Ernest at the Guardians' arrival at Las Vegas before Ernest tortures him, "I better be here that I will see, you be left to die by me." *It's All About Me / Motive Rant: Ernest tells his story about how he became bad during his real introduction to Bernard. *Jaw Drop: Joe lets one out at the Guardians' arrival at the Forever Mountain as Ernest is about to kill Lovelace. *Jerkass Realization: Toto, who is the film's Jerkass, decides to join Bernard's side of the final showdown. *"King Kong" Climb: A One-Winged Angel Ernest climbs up a tower while carrying Kylee in his grasp. Bernard, Toto, and Joe fly makeshift planes to swarm him. Lovelace kills him by shooting his old gun at him. *Large Ham: Rex Dangervest. *Left the Background Music On: When the Guardians arrive at the Forever Mountain, they are trying to creep up on Lovelace, who has kidnapped by Ernest, without startling him. Their movements are accompanied by a set of increasingly tense string chords...until Toto and Joe turn round to see Bernard playing the chords on his hair. *Mass "Oh, Crap!": Toto, Joe, and Bernard get wide-eyed looks of fear on their faces when "William Rookwood" reveals himself to actually be Rex Dangervest in disguise, complete with doing his evil laugh. *Mushroom Samba: After Rex locks Bernard, Kylee and the Guardians up, Bernard falls on his back and visions of Olivia, Toto and Joe dance through his head. *Narrator All Along: It turns out that Bernard is telling his story to his fellow Guardians at the end of the film version. *Oh, Crap!: Bernard lets out a shy face at the start as Rex is on the projector and at the end in which Rex tortures Zig Zag. *One-Winged Angel: Zundapp turns into a demonic form nicknamed "Professor Satandapp" (according to the audio commentary), after getting pushed by Bernard and getting hit by his potions. This cues up the climatic final battle. *Rousing Speech: Bernard gives one to the Guardians at the film's climax while reuniting with them: Bernard: Listen up, my fellow Guardians. Come on over here. Listen to me. This strange "Rex Dangervest character" is taking everything that makes Brendam so miserable and you're not doing anytihng about it. (''The Guardians all agree) Bernard: We've got to fight for our money and stand up for our dollars, because when they take our gold, we've got to do. While defeating Ernest, we better make Brendam one nation under god, indivisible with liberty and justice for all. The Guardians: When they take our gold, we've got to do! *Running Gag: Bernard hit by Toto (four times: at the beginning, after Rex's announcement to the Guardians, before Bernard's speech, and at the final scene). *Shout-Out: Here are a few shout-outs for the film: **Eine kleine Nachtmusik plays throughout the film. The Allegro appears at the first scene, the seach for Lovelace and the moments after Ernest's defeat. The Romanze only appears at the second-to-last scene of the film. The Menuetto appears at the meeting and Ernest's defeat. The whole thing is the second song at the end credits. **Moments before Bernard rams the Count with the Guardians' car, Joe says, "Have car, will travel!". **After Lovelace shoots Zundapp to his death, Zig Zag says, "It was beauty killed the beast." *Signature Laugh: Rex's signature laugh is "HEE-HAW-HO-HO-HO!". *Slasher Smile: Rex makes one when he plans revenge on the Guardians after telling his story. *Stupid Question Bait: During the final battle, Ernest asks Toto, "Will I kill you FIRST?!?!?". Toto didn't awnser that. So Ernest kills Lovelace instead. *Super-Powered Evil Side: After telling his story, Ernest tells Bernard that he will be trapped in the headquarters. *Survival Mantra: Before Bernard can save Zig Zag from Ernest, he chants to Ernest, "I'm Not Your... breaths ...Prey. I'm Not Your Prey. I'm Not Your Prey." *Team Hand-Stack: The Guardians do this after Bernard's Rousing Speech. *This Is Gonna Suck: Before Ernest tortures Zig Zag, Toto says the trope's name. *The Cameo: Cynthia appears at the film's beginning, talking to Bernard. *Theme Tune Cameo: As the last song of the end credits, an instrumental version of the films' theme song "Hooked on a Feeling" is played. *Title Drop: At the film's final battle, Ernest says, "This is not BERNARD'S MAGICAL WORLD! It's Mine!" *Trailers Always Lie: The film's theatrical trailer showed Helga and Iago as cheerleaders. It is also shown at the extended edition's final battle. *To Be Continued: The movie has a "The Guardians of Brendam will return" message at the end of the credits, like the other movies. *Turn the Other Cheek: At the middle of the film, the Count (Bernard's arch nemesis) comes to Brendam to kill Bernard. At the big chase scene, Bernard shoos the Count by melting him. *Two Words: I Can't Count: Ernest says, "Two Words: I'm taking Lovelace to the... FOREVER MOUNTAIN". *Watching the Sunset: The story ends with the Guardians watching the sunset. *What Happened to the Mouse?: Zig Zag's last appearance is when he gets fired by Lovelace for defeating Ernest during Kylee's farewell party. *Whole Episode Flashback: At the end of the movie, it is revealed that the narrator turns out to be Bernard telling the Guardians his story during the events of Brendam. *"Where Are They Now?" Epilogue: As told by Bernard while concluding his story. Bernard: Brendam is saved once again and Rex Dangervest is never seen or heard again. Meanwhile, Shelby is arrested for his crimes, Rex Works is renamed "Guardians of Brendam Works", a happy invention-selling company, the Silly Ray becomes the hit invention, and Trout and Pickles become the new CEOs. Toto's energy refibrillator recieved a noble prize for very best inventions. Bernard and Zig Zag had to let Zundapp, Gristle, Grem, and Acer loose and punish them. Meanwhile, Lovelace makes Bernard the new hero of Brendam. (cut to the present day, after the events of Brendam) Zig Zag wants revenge on Lovelace. Meanwhile, Olivia and Bernard got engaged. And guess what, guys? The Guardians will see Kylee again someday. Funny *At the end of the film, while Zundapp's asleep, they take one of Zundapp's Whoopee Cushion and attatch it to the garden hose and stick it under his chair. After Zundapp wakes up, they fill the Whoopee Cushion with water. As Zundapp follows the water bulge, he realizes the water's going right under him. Gallery guardians_of_the_galaxy__avengers_infinity_war_by_queenofnightwish-dbv9jto.jpg|The Guardians of Brendam in the theatrical release trailer Category:Brendam main characters Category:Film scores by Alan Silvestri Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer